


Twins Peak

by Mysterous951



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Abandonment, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Battle, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Dark Past, Death, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Execution, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fights, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Leadership, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Slave, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Royalty, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Slavery, Swordfighting, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Twins, Unhealthy Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterous951/pseuds/Mysterous951
Summary: There is a thin line between two types of love-- kin and romance.  When a forbidden act expands its prohibition, it lands a tragic life style between two siblings who know nothing about one another until later in the years. An unforgiving act leading a downfall not to only one, but two young women who encounter each other along the way of leadership. Yin and Yang. Love and Hate. Peace and War. All cross the path of their life leading them to the several secrets hidden inside the family tree.





	Twins Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Um... never expected to write this, but ever since I created some characters from Soul Calibur V, my friend and I thought up a story. I'm surprised I remember the backstory we made up, but it was inspirational. I hope this isn't weird... I hope it's okay. Please go easy on me, I'm rusty on this... Still debating on continuing or not so... yeah. Later lol

In the dead of night there stood a young woman leaning on the ledge of her balcony, admiring the sight of the full moon shining its brightest down upon her. It made her feel as though she was in the spotlight that evening. After all, she has been the center of attention by her kin by the cause of an engagement being soon-to-be wed. It was her last evening of freedom. For as of tomorrow she will no longer be alone in leadership for she is being betrothed to a man her mother has arranged her with.

The young woman had no say nor any complaint to the arrangement, but there was one thing that kept pestering the thought of her future. It happened to have been a secret that has been hovering over her head for several years as she has grown. That secret being something forbidden that several would frown upon. A secret that could ruin her clan and their prosperity as years pass if it had ever leaked. It has been eating her inside every single day since the time it began, in yet it couldn't be helped. A bond so strong towards one another leading to something others would view as atrocious. She couldn't bare much more of it.

A deep sigh escaped her cherry blossom colored lips as she closed her eyes, hiding her blood red pupils that was obviously filled with an overwhelming feeling rising to the surface coming from her very core. Her pure jet hair flowing with the nightly breeze surrounding her with the feeling of brisk. The woman's attire was too thin to where it made her cold to the touch. Her black and red striped silk tank top that exposed her midriff and her knee-length skirt with the sides exposing her upper thighs flowing with the wind didn't support her with enough heat, neither did her stockings nor her pitch black heels. Even the scarlet heirloom choker and golden bracelets just made her feel frozen stiff. The woman hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm as she continued to admire the night sky before returning to her chambers.

"Quite a peaceful evening, is it not Ms. Valentine? Or would you prefer I call you Mrs. Klein? Assuming that is the name you are receiving as of tomorrow, correct?" A tall slender man in a black suit swooped down from above, landing quietly on the balcony floor, towering above the woman, frightening her from the sudden approach, "Quite a shame to see an independent woman, such as yourself, hand your freedom over to a man who barely knows you." The man placed his fingertips upon the woman's chin, raising her head to look up at him.

"Brother..." The woman sighed with both frustration and relief, "It's not... it's not as easy as it appears, brother. Mother... mother knows best upon our leadership."

"What utter blasphemy." He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head with a pained expression, "Mother may know best, but her judgments are not always accurate. If only father was still alive to point that out." He sighed deeply under his breath, slicking his silver hair back putting effort into easing his irritation.

"Brother, please..." Her blood red eyes became darker once her eyes landed on her brothers with a look of sorrow, begging for hope and forgiveness to ease their adversity amidst each other, "I know this is something severely painful that neither of us could possibly conduct, but... it can't be helped, brother." The young woman placed her soft hand on her brothers cheek, trying to hold back her tears.

"If only you and I could elope..." The man whispered faintly with a pained expression, "Leave this clan and start our own, in yet..."

"In yet it can't be done, brother..." She responded with a crackled tone, tears suddenly sliding down her smooth skin as her lips trembled, "I'm sorry brother... I'm so sorry this has--?!" Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, her lips were sealed with none other than the man before her.

"Esmerelda Valentine..." Her brother spoke with a raspy tone, "One last time... please... just one last time until our time together ends tomorrow."

Esmerelda's eyes widened then squinted as her brows furrowed into sadness being followed by more tears. The young woman's expression was insufferable. She could barely look at the man, in yet her eyes were too glued to the man she fell madly in love with. Yes, their love for each other was forbidden, but their hearts couldn't separate even if they tried. She knew in the back of her mind she shouldn't accept that kind of request from the man whom has the same blood, but she couldn't hold herself back. She didn't have the strength to pull away from that impulsive request.

"Esmerelda..." The man cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tears that continued to shed, "I beg of you for this last request." He rested his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her scarlet eyes.

The young woman couldn't speak. All she could do was nod. Her nod was faint, but noticeable for her brother. A genuine smile came across his face as he pulled her close to him, embracing her with a tight grip to where he felt he could possibly break her by her having such a fragile, petite figure. The man couldn't help himself. He didn't want to release her at all. He cupped her cheeks again, locking eyes with her as he slowly approached her face, heading in for a kiss. Their lips touched faintly, gradually making the kiss more passionate and intense.

Esmerelda felt heat rise to her face while her heart was beating out of control. Her cheeks became as red as a rose while their tongues encountered each other. Their tongues dancing, tangling, being inseparable as ever. Their lips separated, but connected again just seconds after. Their breathing became jagged to where their lungs begged for air, but they didn't have the will to stop. To them, it felt as though there was a time limit for them to express their love to each other physically, speedily blending it with their emotions.

"Brother--...?" He silenced her with his lips.

"It's Henri... please call me by my name and not by my classification." Their lips were only inches apart as he spoke, "See me as a man and not as your brother." Henri leaned in slowly, meeting her lips.

"Henri..." She giggled softly, tears still escaping her eyes, "Henri... I love you so much. So much to where it hurts..." 

The young woman closed her eyes, meeting his lips half way, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him close. Without any thought crossing his mind, he slipped the straps of her tank top down, exposing her breasts.

"So beautiful as always." He chuckled lightly, admiring her chest.

"Stop... it's so embarrassing for--!!" He silenced her again with his lips, but instead of his lips sealing hers, he placed them on her flush colored nipple while the tip of his index finger teased the other, "H-Henri..." Her breathing became rough as her excitement grew.

Esmerelda wrapped her arms around his head, signalling him not to stop. Her feeling of pleasure slowly escalated, pushing her to the edge. The excitement he built was so little, in yet so easy to turn her on as if it were a switch. As he continued to tease her chest, his free hand slithered its way down lower, caressing her side, sliding down her hip, slipping beneath her panties, groping her butt, slowly sneaking between her legs, rubbing the slit of the lips.

"H-Henri!" She spoke jaggedly, "N-No... w-wait..." She began to moan as he simultaneous hit almost every nerve in her body.

He moved his tongue smoothly up her chest, passing her collarbone, encountering the nape of her neck, biting into to it gently to escalate her excitement. The young woman felt stir-crazy to where she became soaking wet between her legs. Just the simplest touch from him made her lose her state of mind. She ruffled up his silver hair as she combed it back, yanking his hair back, giving him a forceful kiss so she could silence her moans.

"I assume it's making you stir-crazy?" He chuckled lightly, amused by the flushed look on her face as they were catching their breaths.

"Please... please hurry! I-I can't wait anymore!" Her eyes bolted shut as she began to beg.

"Not yet." He smirked.

"H-Henri... please!" Her eyes became watery to where it looked like she was sobbing.

He knew that what he was doing wasn't right, but it was a way to seduce her more. Henri wanted to see more tears shed. He wanted her to continue begging. He wanted to see her helpless face be exposed to him and to him alone. He wanted to break her to the point of burning this memory into her mind. He wanted to make her feel utmost, insane pleasure that no other man could do to satisfy her needs. Henri felt it was the only way to make this last night together memorable for both of them.

The look in her eyes suddenly hit a nerve to where he couldn't hold back. He stripped her down completely to where she was bare naked. Henri suddenly pushed her against the ledge of the balcony, making her face away from him as he cupped her breasts, biting into the nape of her neck as if showing how hungry he was for her. She tried to cover her mouth to quiet her moans, but he grabbed her wrists and placed them behind her back, tying her wrists tightly together with his black tie so he could have full control of her.

"I want to hear you say my name. I want to hear those helpless moans as I penetrate you so deep to where it hurts. I want to hear you beg for mercy as you feel pain and pleasure infuse deep inside you." He whispered huskily into her ear as one hand placed the tips of his fingers onto her nipples while his other one slid down to her clit, tormenting her with bliss.

He slid his tongue up from the nape of her neck to encounter her earlobe, biting it to where it left bite marks. He could barely control himself. He thought he had full control, but from the cause of her moans, he lost himself. He became a beast.

"Henri!!" Esmerelda rested her forehead on the ledge as she screamed out his name.

He slid one finger inside her, a second one following behind. He thrust them in and out, in and out roughly to where she was about to cum. She bit her bottom lip, trying to control her moans, but it was driving her crazy. As she was just inches away from coming, he stopped and pulled his fingers out slowly while turning her around to face him. Her face turned completely crimson as a smirk appeared on Henri's face while he licked the tips of his fingers in front of her. The look gave her chills of excitement that she couldn't wait for what was to come next. Henri was always unpredictable to her that he was always a mystery to her.

"Quite a sweet taste." He snickered as he locked eyes with hers.

He dove in for a powerful kiss. A kiss so deep and passionate to where they could barely breathe. Henri parted their lips and looked at her with a mischievous grin. Her heart was racing out of control as he gave her such a look. Esmerelda was both anxious and thrilled to what he was going to do next. He showered her with kisses. Every part of her body was met with his lips to where she felt she was melting as he lowered down more and more to where he faced her lower half. Henri looked up at her with a wicked grin and looked back in front of him, gently kissing her legs, leading his way to her clit. His tongue slithered out and licked the tip, sliding his tongue further in between the lips, slithering inside her.

"Henri..." She huffed out his name as she trembled.

He kissed her honey pot, tasting every bit of her, making her drenched between her legs. She felt she was losing herself completely to this man. The young woman surrendered herself entirely, being held tightly in his grasp as his tongue went in deeper. He hit every sensual nerve to where she was becoming weak to the knees.

"I-I'm about to... about to... cum!!" She screamed out.

A chuckle escaped the man's lips as he continued, suddenly adding his fingers deep inside her. Esmerelda trembled, shivered, and quivered by each touch, she lost full control of her body. She tried to hold herself from coming, but with every spot he hit, she squirted out so much to where it made her fall to her knees, practically showing defeat. The young woman heard a snicker from him and a zipper be undone. She peeked up and saw a big, rock hard member twitch in front of her. She gulped hard, suffocating from her own saliva. Esmerelda looked up into his sky blue eyes, looking down at her with the look of lust.

She hesitated for a moment, but knew what he was desiring from her. The young woman looked up at him as she licked the tip of his member before looking back down, closing her eyes as she slowly slipped it in her mouth. Her tongue swirling around the tip as she began to bob her head. It tasted salty to her and bitter from the pre-cum, but she continued for his pleasure. Groans slowly left his lips as his excitement grew. Esmerelda rubbed her cheek alongside his shaft as she sucked on one of his balls. A fever approached her as her desire for him grew, no longer able to wait to feel him rooted inside her.

"R-Right there..." He whispered huskily, breathing heavily by the feel.

The young woman licked the side of his shaft before putting it all in her mouth, deep throating as she looked up at him, increasing the speed so he would cum. She felt his legs tremble and his hands placed on her head, gripping her hair to make her go faster. She was choking from his pecker as it went down her throat. She could barely breathe as she moaned along with him. Within several seconds, her eyes opened widely as she felt something warm go down her throat, practically choking her. Her eyes shut tightly as she tasted the salty cum, she was about to cough, but tried her best to keep it from coming out. As he pulled out, he looked down at her with hungry eyes, seeing some of his cum leave her lips while she looked up at him with pleading eyes. She swallowed it all as she was catching her breath, licking her lips. Their breathing was uneven to where they felt they were suffocating, in yet their lust for each other grew that breathing didn't cross their mind nor did it matter to them. All that mattered to them was the feeling of pleasure.

Henri pulled her up by her long black hair and locked his lips with hers as he lifted her up by the legs, spreading them as he leaned her against the cold ledge of the balcony, rubbing his still hard member against the lips before ramming deep inside her to the point of reaching her cervix, close to passing her uterus. Her eyes opened widely as she felt pain, then slowly closed her eyes as a feeling of bliss spread throughout her whole body, inside and out. She wanted to wrap her arms around Henri, but they were still tied tightly together behind her back. As he finally reached pass her uterus by his hard thrusts, she jolted back, hitting her balcony, feeling a stinging pain, soon vanishing by his fast momentum hitting every sensual spot inside her body.

"Henri! Deeper! Harder! M-More! Please God give me more!" She moaned loudly as she was lying on the balcony ledge, looking up at the night sky, "Don't... stop... just... keep going!" The young woman felt like she was soaring as he hit every nerve.

He smirked as he gripped her hips to go in further, ramming her inside, stirring her up inside to where her legs were going numb. She kept calling out his name as he pushed in as far as he could. Esmerelda felt her whole body get weak as her mind was going blank. Her eyes bolted shut as she felt pleasure simultaneously hit her, giving her complete ecstasy. She bit hard on his shoulder, making him groan along with her.

"Esmerelda... I'm... I'm about to cum!" He shouted, inching close to her lips, feeling warmth hit each others lips as they tried to breathe.

"I'm coming... Coming!!" Esmerelda jerked back, coming hard with him. She felt something hot enter her, making her quiver. The young woman placed her lips softly on him, gradually making the kiss more intense.

"I love you... I love you so much that I want to cry it out to the heavens." Henri cupped her cheeks, showering her face with kisses.

"I love you, too, Henri... I love you so much that it kills me." She began to cry her eyes out as their lips encountered each other countless times. They stopped for breath, but only for a moment. Henri untied her and carried her inside, placing her gently on her bed, hovering over her.

"Let's make love until morning comes." He looked at her as if mesmerized by her appearance, feeling as though she placed a trance on him.

As the night was altering to the morning sun, they held each other, naked in one another's arms, not wanting to let go. As the light shone brightly through the window, it awoke Henri. He looked at the sleeping Esmerelda peacefully lying there in his arms. The young man smiled faintly before getting up out of her bed, getting dressed. As he finished putting on his attire, he stared at her for several minutes as his chest tightened by the feeling of sorrow. He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek softly before planting a gentle kiss on her rosy colored lips. Tears slowly slid down his cheek as he kissed her one last time. Henri adjusted his tie and reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden necklace with a blood red emerald attached to it. He hugged it and kissed the emerald before placing it in her hand. The man wiped his tears away and headed towards the balcony to jump up to the roof to leave quietly, but before he could walk away he heard Esmerelda speak softly.

"Brother... don't... please don't go..." She mumbled in her sleep as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Esmerelda... I'm so sorry..." He wiped away the tears and kissed her one last time before leaving her chambers.

A Couple Hours Later...

Esmerelda awoke in her chambers alone. She sat up quickly, looking around to see if Henri was still there, but there was no sight of him. She felt something cold in her hand. The young woman saw the golden necklace he always had on when they were young. She held it closely to her chest, sobbing quietly. Her chest tightened to where it was killing her. The young woman covered her whole face as she cried her eyes out. Esmerelda curled up into a ball, remembering everything that happened last night, admiring the time they spent together.

An hour passed and there was a knock on her door. One of the maids reminded her it was her wedding day and time for her to get ready for her big day. It pierced through her heart after being reminded for today's event, but she couldn't do anything about it. A deep sigh escaped as she wiped away the tears, standing up to get ready. As she headed towards her wardrobe, she saw a piece of paper lying on her dresser. The young woman picked it up to read what it had on it and as she did, she sobbed even more, hugging the piece of paper as she fell to the floor. That day, she felt she died after she read that note. It killed her softly that day that all her emotions became numb. And ever since that day, her feeling of love vanished completely that she felt she couldn't possibly fall in love with the man she is about to wed...


End file.
